<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Off The Leash by JaguarMirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371219">Off The Leash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarMirror/pseuds/JaguarMirror'>JaguarMirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Bead Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarMirror/pseuds/JaguarMirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin's getting testy and grouchy.  Shaw and Fairwind take him to the cabin to fish and swim.  </p><p>Now --I don't know if it's ever occurred to you... but they don't have bathing suits on Azeroth.  It's certainly occurred to me, but I'm the sort of person who sits around and wonders about this kind of stuff.</p><p>And I swear by all the gods that this is G-rated.  Really.  Would I lie to you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Bead Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Off The Leash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mathias Shaw could sense the hairs on his neck rising.  There was the feeling of a storm in the air -- that tight electrical frisson just at the edges of consciousness as though something very powerful and dangerous was about to strike. The room had a similar sort of energy when Varian Wrynn was in his Lo'Gash phase and building up to a towering rage.  This, however, was not the Wolf that he'd dealt with before.  This was the Lion and his reactions were not predictable.  Experience told him that it was time to tread very carefully.</p><p>"Your Majesty?"</p><p>Anduin Wrynn, High King of the Alliance was leaning over his desk, his back to Mathias, head down and shoulders tense, "I want to arrange to be off the leash, Shaw.  I am prepared to negotiate.  I am prepared to be... somewhat... reasonable.  But I want to be... Off.  The.  Leash."  His voice was quiet but cold, and Mathias could see that his hands were clenched tightly, knuckles and fingertips white.</p><p>He studied the king as he hunted for the right words. "Sir... is that advisable?"</p><p>Anduin whirled and stood, teeth slightly bared, head lowered, eyes icy and hard.  "More advisable than my getting furious and doing something stupid, Shaw.  I'm not abandoning my duties.  What I am demanding is that we negotiate a few hours of freedom at a time, whenever we both agree it's reasonable.  Time to do whatever I like, go where I want, talk to whoever I want or do anything I want without spies and guards hovering.  You pick places where you think I'll be safe, we'll agree on a time, and you clear your people out and leave me alone.  I will even wear a Shaw-approved disguise if it's necessary."  </p><p> "It would help if I knew the...goal...."</p><p>Anduin's lip lifted in a silent snarl and the temperature in the room dropped to sub-arctic levels.</p><p>"I'm trying to avoid a misstep."  He glanced down at the floor, modifying his body langauge.  A direct stare at this point would have started down some dark pathways with Varian.  No one knew what would happen if a powerful spellcaster like Anduin went into a feral rage like his father, Mathias Shaw didn't want to be the first to find out.  "I could, for instance, arrange an off leash at my cabin, but if what you want is to listen to your people, we're working at cross-purposes.  Or if you intended to meet someone somewhere and we've got a wide perimeter to give you freedom, it might be very awkward if we stopped that person from entering"</p><p>"Oh."  Anduin seemed to deflate slightly and there was less of the predator in his posture.  His eyes shifted downward and he started looking intently at the rug for a few seconds as he leaned against his desk.  "Uh... well....uhmmm..."</p><p>"I'm listening, sir."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Mathias put down his fork and wiped his mouth.  "And that was, I think, the most uncomfortable conversation I've ever had..  Half the time it was so damned awkward that I wanted to laugh and the rest of the time I was trying to prevent an epic explosion of temper."  He glanced toward the sink.  It was Flynn's turn for dishes, but the corsair's smile suggested that there was more on his mind than clean dinnerware.</p><p>"So what did he want after all that lead-in?" </p><p>Mathias leaned back in his chair and stretched his legs.  "Bluntly?  He needs a bed companion.  Or several of them.  Oh, he danced around the topic like a stallion brought to halter, but it's what he wants."</p><p>"Huh.  I would have thought that he'd have a whole string of companions from his childhood.  You know, being a prince and being like all the Uptown kids.  We used to hear stories about the things they'd do."</p><p>"If his life had been anything like his father's or grandfather's, yes.  There'd be noble and royal children his age, and when he hit about fifteen they'd give him charge of cadets; nobles' children who wanted to play soldier.  The advisors would have picked him out a likely string of companions to train with and go into the field.  And they'd drink and wrestle and experiment and all that.  Instead, the poor sod gets to be king at age 8... but not really king because his advisors make the decision.  Then Varian comes back and keeps him practically under lock and key.  War thinned the ranks; there's not enough of the younger posh set to make any sort of showing, so he never got a command.  Stood there in the throne room, all those years, like an ornament, never leaving the keep.  Then his father dies and he's king again and all he's got are the remains of his father's guard and elderly advisors like me."</p><p>Flynn nuzzled his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.  "You're not so old.  I've checked.  Now, Khadgar, that's old."  He began tracing Mathias' eyebrows with his fingers, gently rubbing the crease above his nose.  </p><p>"I'm his father's age."  </p><p>"That's not old.  Now, Genn Greymane -- old enough to be his grandfather.  That's positively ancient."  Fingers moved downward, feather light against his skin.</p><p>Shaw captured the roaming hands and planted a kiss on each of them.  "I've got documents at SI:7 that are older than that."  He nibbled experimentally on a knuckle.  Dish washing could wait.</p><p>"So what did you do for him?"</p><p>"Had Tony Romano do a perimeter on the Blue Recluse so he can go in tonight."</p><p>Broad hands slid downward and he began toying with the buttons on Mathias' shirt. "Why that place?"  </p><p>"It's a hangout for spellcasters, and they're the bookish sort.  He's looking for companionship, so they'd be his type.  The poor sod can probably talk books but not much else other than how to be king.  I expect it'll be awkward and he won't be satisfied because he doesn't really know how to have a conversation with anyone."  He stretched and leaned backward, sliding his arms around Flynn's waist. </p><p>"At least he might feel like you gave him just a touch of freedom."</p><p>"Hope so.  Tony ought to have him in there by now."  Mathias glanced toward the clock.  "I told him I'd pick him up at midnight." </p><p>Flynn nibbled his earlobe and reached for Mathias' belt buckle.  "I figure that gives us just enough time,then...."</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Mathias shifted out of the shadows underneath the Mage Tower ramp and adjusted his vest, falling into the familiar pattern of his favorite disguise; Leon Lorca, the pudgy herb collector.  It had been years since he needed the disguise but he still kept the persona active.  He stumped past the entryway barrier and nodded to Angus Stern as he looked around the room.  </p><p>It was precisely three minutes to midnight and the Blue Recluse was half full.  He could see Lisan Pierce and Erich Lohan in an upstairs corner with harp and drum, softly playing a lively reel for a pair of Darnassian dancers.  Two worgen were playing a game of darts, and doing very badly at it, judging from the pattern of missiles on the board.</p><p>He was not particularly surprised to see Anduin, still in his disguise, sitting by himself at the table underneath the stairs, wearing a faintly melancholic expression.  There was a mug, presumably drained, beside him and he was sipping from another on in his hand as he watched a group of spellcasters descend the stairs.  Mathias ordered a Hearthglen Ambrosia from the bartender, Joachim, and ambled over to the table, easing himself into a chair, back against the wall.  </p><p>"Lucien," he said, using the code name.</p><p>"Meh," was the grumbled reply.  Anduin didn't look up and his mouth was tight, like Varian's, when the old king was feeling irritable.   </p><p>"Not quite the evening you hoped for?"</p><p>There was a long sigh. "No.  Pretty awkward, in fact.  I felt a bit lost here, and not sure how to approach... them."  He nodded toward the spellcasters who were trying to levitate spoons into a glass.  "I realized that if I went over and started up a conversation, someone might ask about me.  Who I was, where I was from.  And that's when it struck me that I don't know anything.  If I said I was from Goldshire, someone would ask about something there and my story would fall apart.  I couldn't even think of a profession that I could answer questions about.  Except being a priest.  Problem is, there's priests in that group, and I haven't actually had the standard priest training."</p><p>"We can give you a cover identity."</p><p>"Meh."  Anduin took another gulp of his drink.  "I'd have to do some reading to get enough of a background and learn to talk properly so I wouldn't sound like a complete idiot.  I've got a kingdom to run and alliances to deal with.  There's no time for that."</p><p>"Maybe your next outing should be something different."  </p><p>His smile was bitter.  "Something involving solitary confinement?  Or a trip where it wouldn't directly matter that I was king... like going to Wyrmrest?  If I do that, someone's going to want to talk business and in that case I might as well stay home, where I can cut short meetings when they start to get annoying."</p><p> Mathias swirled the amber liquid in his glass and took a sip.  "Do you miss Pandaria?"  he asked suddenly.</p><p>A pause and then a brief nod.  "I do.  No one really knew who I was for a very long time.  Everyone thought I was just a stray priest-in-training who wanted to go to the Temple to learn new skills."  </p><p>"I gave it a bit of thought this afternoon and have a couple of suggestions."  It was an outright lie, but announcing that he and his lover just spent the evening talking about What to do About Anduin wasn't going to go over well.   "The first is that we start building an identity for you in Pandaria and set up a retreat there.  It'll take a few weeks, but it's doable, and you know the culture."</p><p>Anduin nodded thoughtfully.  "Maybe at the Red Crane temple."</p><p>"Exactly.  But it'll take a month or so.  But, if you think you need an immediate break, you could come with us to my little cabin near the Seven Sisters Cascades tomorrow.  It's peaceful -- in fact, the only way anyone can reach it is to fly.  Flynn can cook us lunch.  I'll be fishing most of the day, and you can sit and read or do whatever you like.  Flynn would love the company since I really don't want to be bothered while throw bait in the water and pray for fish."</p><p>"Maybe."  He stared into his drink as if there was an answer lurking in the liquid.</p><p>And now that the bait was tossed out, it was time to let the fish decide whether to bite on the tempting morsel.  Mathias took another sip and changed the subject.  "In any case, you were the one who said you would leave here at midnight.  And it's exactly midnight."  The distant chime of the Great Clock sounded softly as if on cue.</p><p>"You're so damned precise, Shaw."</p><p>"It's one of my charms.  It comes from decades of experience dealing with the Crown."</p><p> Anduin blinked owlishly at his glass and then drained the contents in one gulp  "Does decades of experience with the Crown tell you how to prevent the mother lode of all hangovers in the morning?  Because I suspect I'm headed for one."</p><p>"As a matter of fact, the Blue Recluse specializes in hangover cures," he said with a half-smile.</p><p>"Oh?" A faint stirring of interest.</p><p>"More than one student mage has had a real bender the night before a big exam.  Joachim keeps a good stock of Peacebloom Remedy around.  We'll get two of them before we leave; one for before you get into bed and one first thing in the morning.  It'll help.  And cut meetings short; find some way to give yourself a little time in the morning and afternoon."</p><p>"Sounds good."  Anduin took a deep breath and stood, setting some silver coins on the table.  Only a faint flushing of his skin betrayed the fact that he might have been drinking heavily.  "Time to escort the damned soul home."  He pulled the cowl further down over his face and left, Shaw trailing him and signaling to the hidden agents that they could go off duty.</p><p>"The city's changed so much," he said softly as they passed a group of Darnassian refugees sleeping in a corner of the park.  "So many people, so many needs... worgen, kaldorei, and more.  And I just... don't..."  he gestured and let his hand drop, shoulders slumping.</p><p>They walked in silence, crossing bridges, the sound of their footsteps lost in the lap of the canal waters.  Anduin glanced briefly towards the Cathedral, then shook his head and walked on through the lamplight to the shadowed lawns of SI:7.  Mathias removed their disguises and put them carefully away, then unlocked the door that led to Stormwind Keep.  He pulled the bottles of Peacebloom Remedy out of his coat pocket and handed them to the king.</p><p>"That'll help some.  One tonight, one tomorrow, and try to get some rest."</p><p>Anduin regarded them for a long moment.  "I think I'll take you up on your offer for tomorrow.  There's only two things that are really important on the schedule, and I can clear both of those by ten.  As for the rest -- I'm really not in the mood for more political angst right now.  A day of sunlight and water sounds like a better plan."</p><p>"If you can spare two days, we can stay overnight and come back the next afternoon."</p><p>"That sounds even better.  I'll clear the schedule."  There was a hollow, soul-tired echo to his voice, as though he hoped for nothing.  "Goodnight, Shaw."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Off The Leash (2/2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning at the Seven Sisters Valley.  No swimsuits.  Still G-rated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The little valley was, Anduin decided, a reasonably good substitute for complete freedom.  Shaw and Fairwind were two distant figures on the lake shore and he had acres and more of sunlight and trees and grass and wind and mountainside to himself where he could think without dozens of people yammering at him and demanding action.  Lately most of the pressure had involved getting him to name a line of succession in case, as Lord Tony Romano put it, there was "an unfortunate accident."  After having the same conversation with eight or nine other people, he found himself considering arranging an 'unfortunate accident' for himself just to get away from the discussion.</p><p>But hours of thinking about the subject had some unfortunate effects on his dreams, which lately consisted of a variety of sexual encounters with almost everyone he encountered, from various members of his Lion Guards to Fordragon's daughter.  In his dreams so far all his partners had been human -- although the most recent one, featuring Khadgar, made him feel very nervous every time the man got within fifteen feet of him.</p><p>The sky was cloudless, like a perfect day in Pandaria, although the Stormwind summers would be hotter even here in the mountains.  He rubbed his hand on his forehead, feeling it slick with sweat and scooted back under the shade of a tree. His new manservant had set out what Anduin had come to think of as "the king's riding outfit" for him to wear; a heavy coat of Stormwind blue that had enough braid, epaulets, and buttons to sink an admiral and white knee breeches with white silk stockings and knee high black boots.  The only concession to his rank was a thin gold coronet that he'd taken off and stuffed in the saddlebags of his gryphon as soon as they took flight.  </p><p>It looked impressive if you were parading around Stormwind. In summertime, it was very hot and uncomfortable.</p><p>But Dodds wasn't around to complain about his appearance, so Anduin shed his heavy coat and spread it on the ground so his white pants wouldn't get grass stains. As an afterthought -- and feeling slightly rebellious -- he pulled off his boots and stockings, unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt.  Symbolic freedoms were the only forms of protest left to him now; little meaningless gestures that occasionally let him feel like he was shirking his duty.</p><p>There had been a night in the field, before the confrontation at Orgrimmar, when he and Saurfang and Thrall had sat together and drank and just talked; the last time he felt he was with kindred spirits.  He'd felt free to grouse about some of the pressures that he felt as king.  Saurfang simply gave a half smile and regarded him with eyes that looked older than Cenarius. "Those of us marked by fate, young king, we cannot hide."  </p><p>A breeze tickled Anduin's hair.  "I'm not hiding, High Overlord," he said to the deep blue sky as he folded his hands over his stomach and lay back in the grass.  "I haven't done that since Pandaria."</p><p>It had been his only and last taste of freedom.  He watched the leaves dancing in the wind, imagining Pandaria.  </p><p>It would be mid-morning in Pandaria now, and Yi-Mo would be back from Halfhill with the week's supplies and fresh gossip from Halfhill for Zhu's Watch.  Mei Barrelbottom would be making the noontime meal -- maybe shrimp dumplings.  He could usually talk her into making her famous red bean buns if he brought her the ingredients and she'd tease him and tell him the week's gossip while he waited.  They'd share a few bottles of something -- maybe one of the new ales from Stormstout brewery, now that Chen's family had things more or less under control -- and he'd cast a small healing spell on her arthritic hands.  Maybe after that, take a kite to see the little dragon whelps.  The last time he'd been there, the Heroes were trying to save as many dragon eggs as they could find and the glade was full of their jewel-toned shapes.  He closed his eyes, daydreaming of dragon whelplings dancing in the air.</p><p>...and sat up abruptly, eyes wide, nostrils flared, as the dragons in his daydream changed to disturbingly and erotically bouncing penises -- that were somehow still dragons.  He blinked hard, trying to clear his mind of the images.</p><p>"Sorry.  Didn't mean to startle you."</p><p>It took a moment for his brain to process that someone wearing pale gray pants and not much more -- Flynn Fairwind -- was standing in front of him, speaking to him.  "Ahoy -- Wrynn?  Are you okay?"  </p><p>The use of his last name struck an odd note.  Shaw always called him "Anduin" and "sir" and "your majesty".  This time, however, once they were in flight toward the valley, both men suddenly started calling him "Wrynn" and there seemed to be some sort of shifting in the way they acted towards him.  He couldn't quite settle on what they intended by this, but it reminded Anduin of watching his father spar with Broll Bearmantle and hearing them call each other by their last names.  It sounded affectionate and seemed to indicate some sort of brotherhood bond between them; roles defined by their experiences as pit fighters.  </p><p>However, he'd never fought alongside either Shaw or Fairwind.  So why this brotherhood naming?</p><p>"Wrynn?"</p><p>"Huh?  Oh.  I'm fine."  He tried not to stare at the man's crotch, really, but it was right in front of him now, and the dream images still lingered disturbingly in his mind.  He wrestled with his libido for control, forcing his eyes upward along the line of crisp auburn hair that ran from the waistband to the man's well-muscled chest.  It was a nice, broad chest and lightly furred with crisp auburn hair -- but it really wasn't right to stare at his Spymaster's matelot like that.  He wrestled with self control, took a deep breath, and blinked at a leaf dancing just beyond Fairwind's left ear.  "Sorry.  Just woke up and I'm a bit..."  he waved his hand vaguely at the sky.  "woozy.  Really."  </p><p>"Aha.  No worries," the Kul Tiran said, dropping bonelessly to sit on the ground.  "Couldn't tell if you were napping or just thinking.  It's near noonish and as far as I can tell, Mathias hasn't persuaded our lunch to leap out of the water yet. He likes things to be prompt, but the fish seem to have other ideas."</p><p>"I think he can tell what time it is, down to the second, without a clock around."</p><p>"He can.  It's the strangest thing.  Anyway, it's been hours since breakfast and I thought you might like a bite while we wait for Mathias to murder a few fish.  They said you like red bean buns, so I got some." He produced a small towel and set it on the grass and unfolded it, revealing pale rounds of bread.  "Couldn't find a Pandaren baker in town, but did find a trader in port who had a cook on board.  She made these yesterday."</p><p>"Ahhh."  Anduin reached for one.  "I love them.  Do you like them?"  </p><p>"Only had them a few times, but yeah.  Was on a ship with a Pandaren cook for a few weeks.  Taught me how to cook some amazing stuff.  It's a lucky thing, too, because if we relied on Mathias to cook, we'd probably both end up dead of culinary misadventure or starve to death waiting for the oven to heat properly.  His idea of a meal is 'whatever is on the daily special at Pig and Whistle'." He shuddered elaborately.  "You'd think spies would eat decently, hanging out with all the posh elements, but they actually seem to live on snacks and sandwiches.  And caffeine."  </p><p>He took another bite.  "Of course, you probably knew about the caffeine.  I suspect none of the palace coffee carafes are safe from him."</p><p>Anduin grinned.  "They do seem to empty faster when he's around." </p><p>Fairwind turned to look back over his shoulder, his face brightening into a broad smile.  Anduin followed his gaze.  Mathias Shaw was strolling across the grassy field toward them, shirtless, bootless, fish-less and fishing pole-less.  "Someone else likes red bean buns, I tell you.  Had to practically put these under lock and key to make sure there were some left."  He turned back to the pastries and took a hasty bite.  "Not that lock and key would have kept him out, mind you."</p><p>As Shaw approached, Fairwind scooped up one of the last two buns and tossed it toward him.  "No fish, eh?  I hope you brought something else for lunch, because I am <i>not</i> going to settle for 'whatever we can find at Goldshire.'"</p><p>"You, sir, are a very picky pirate." </p><p>"Part of my charm."  Fairwind smirked.  "I picked you, didn't I?  So what am I fixing for lunch?  Did you assassinate that grouchy gryphon you were riding?"</p><p>Shaw crouched down beside his lover, brushing long strands of straying hair from his face.  "The cranky bird is still safe, mostly because I'm not in the mood to walk back to Stormwind.  Besides, I did catch fish.  Four of them.  They're waiting in the kitchen, all cleaned and filleted, just like you wanted.  And it's thirty-four minutes to noontime."</p><p>"What did I tell you?  My own gnomish alarm clock."</p><p>"If that's a 'short' joke...."</p><p>Fairwind reached up and ruffled Shaw's dark coppery hair. "Never."</p><p>"Cheeky pirate."  He rose and walked around the Kul Tiran.  "Move a bit, Wrynn.  It's hot and I want some of the shade."</p><p>There it was again; the last name and a request that sounded like something Jaina would say to him.  Intimate, rather than rude.  Something you'd say to a friend or an equal, rather than something an employee would say to their employer.   Anduin rose and picked up his coat and spread it again in an area of deeper shade. </p><p>Fairwind bounded to his feet.  "Tidemother, it's <i>hot</i> here in Stormwind.  How do you people survive the summer?  Do you want a swim?  Because I want a swim.  There's enough time before lunch for a swim, right?  And even if there isn't, I'm going for a swim."  With a graceful move, he pulled down his trousers and tossed them on the lawn, then pranced into the lake, stark naked.  </p><p>Anduin froze, His brain frantically tried to process the whole situation while certain parts of his body stood up and declared their appreciation for the exhibit.  </p><p>Technically he was well aware that everyone was naked under their clothing.  He'd seen seen himself, seen pictures, seen paintings, he'd read books -- including books that his father, librarians, and tutors didn't want him to find and read.  He'd learned all sorts of interesting things.  But none of those books had ever explained what the protocol was when you were with a group of people and they suddenly felt the need to take off their clothing and frolic.  </p><p>Casual nudity was something for the lower classes, not for royalty.  Was it okay to stare?  Did you just frantically imagine that they were wearing robes or something?  Did you just pretend like they had only part of a body and the rest was invisible?  Was it socially inappropriate to look at some body parts and not others?  </p><p>Didn't anybody wear ... clothing... when they went swimming?  Was there some sort of guidebook for Unexpectedly Awkward Situations hidden in an arcane library, deep in the ruins of an undiscovered city?</p><p>Every single person in the land knew the answer... except High King Anduin Wrynn, who was currently standing on the edge of a lake, frozen in surprise, desperately trying to decide what to do as a naked Kul Tiran ex-corsair splashed up out of the lake, stood in front of him with what might be a wicked grin, and said, "Wrynn, you look like a fish out of water.  We can fix that."  </p><p>And then he was grabbed around the waist in powerful hands, hoisted high overhead, and thrown two body lengths into the water.  He could hear Flynn laughing as he landed with a splash and sank to the bottom.  Cold water shocked him into action.  He lunged upward, floundering with his shirt floating around him and rose gasping from the water just in time to hear Flynn say, "Hang on -- he <i>does</i> swim, doesn't he?"</p><p>Shaw was lounging on the grass, leaning on one elbow.  He glanced at Anduin and shrugged.  "Dunno.  Never saw him swim."  </p><p>The opportunity was entirely too good to miss.  </p><p>Anduin took a gulp of air and sank under the water just as Flynn turned toward him, eyes wide in horror.  He let his hand flutter dramatically on the water's surface for a moment as he submerged to lurk along the sand and weeds.</p><p>There was a noise that might have been a shout and water churned and frothed as Flynn charged toward his location.  Anduin swam to one side, and when the legs stopped moving, wrapped his arms around the ankles and lunged upward.  The Kul Tiran landed in the water, face down, with a satisfying splash.</p><p>Shaw grinned and saluted him and took a bite from a bun as Fairwind came up sputtering.  "And now you know how he got the nickname, Cheeky Little Bugger."  He hadn't moved an inch.  "You've both got too much energy for me.  I think I'm going to take a nap before lunch.  You foals play nicely, now."  He rolled onto his back, eyed the bun critically, grinned, and took another bite. "Ten minutes, Flynn, and then you'd better start on lunch."</p><p>"Foals, is it?  Oh, it's <i>on</i>, you old turtle!"  Flynn flung wet hair out of his eyes and turning to Anduin, jerked his chin toward the shore and the Spymaster.  "Calling us babies?  Can you believe the nerve of that man?  Come on, Wrynn.  Let's toss the decrepit old goat into the water and see if he kicks up his heels." </p><p>Together they charged out of the water.</p><p>The Spymaster didn't wait.  The instant they reached him, he flipped to his feet with a laugh and dodged between their outstretched arms with a quick forward roll.  He wasn't using rogue skills, but decades of dedicated practice made Shaw very fast and far more agile than most.  He feinted and lunged, still laughing, to the left as Anduin grabbed at him and missed and then lightly danced out of Fairwind's reach.  It was like trying to catch a ghost.</p><p>Anduin darted in and managed to get his hands around the Spymaster's biceps.  He had only a fraction of a second to gloat at his success before Shaw pivoted and shoved, sending him staggering headlong into Fairwind.  The collision knocked the breath out of him and the two of them stumbled to the ground in a tangle of limbs. </p><p>He lay there panting for a second before his brain informed him that he was now lying on top of a very large and very naked man, arms flung about him, nose to nose - and that certain parts of his body had made this observation a few seconds before his conscious mind put the pieces all together.  Desire, embarrassment, and confusion collided in a scrambled mix of emotions.  Fairwind didn't seem to notice.  He laughed and gave Anduin a shove and they quickly rolled apart. </p><p>Shaw was leaning with a shoulder against the tree, arms folded, smirking at them.  "Eight minutes and fifty-two seconds."</p><p>Fairwind hopped upward and began stalking the Spymaster, head lowered and fingers hooked, looking like one of the huge Proudmoore gryphons hunting its prey.  As he got within arm's reach of his intended victim, Shaw unfolded his arms and flipped the small towel that he'd been hiding in the Kul Tiran's face.  Fairwind dodged and yelped.  </p><p>Anduin pounced as Shaw moved forward, remembering a wrestling hold he'd been taught... something called a double arm lock.  He leaned and swept his arms underneath the Spymaster's armpits and meshed his fingers behind the man's head.  It was supposedly an almost foolproof method of controlling someone -- but the inventor of the wrestling move had obviously never tried it out on someone like Mathias Shaw, who reached back over his head and started prying Anduin's fingers apart. "Fairwind!  I'm losing him!"  </p><p>The Kul Tiran swooped down, grabbing Shaw's ankles and jerked his feet upward.  "We've got him now," he panted as he began dragging them toward the water.  "Man overboard!"   </p><p>It was easier said than done.  Shaw's shoulders and torso were slick with sweat as he kicked and twisted against his captors. Fairwind wrapped both arms around the Spymaster's knees to control his legs, but it was like trying to hold onto a greased snake. Their hostage flexed and bucked like a wild animal, and Fairwind stumbled and almost fell.  Anduin braced his legs to keep his balance, shoving his head against the man's neck, suddenly aware of the scent of someone else's body -- warm, salty, smelling of leather and something else.   It was oddly erotic.</p><p>His libido's attempt to go into overdrive was thwarted by Shaw's sudden flailing grab at his ear.  He yelped and jerked his head away and almost lost his grip.  Somehow they managed to manhandle their captive to the shore; if it hadn't been for the Kul Tiran's strength, Anduin doubted that they could have gotten more than a few feet with the wiry Spymaster.  </p><p>Fairwind wrapped one arm around Shaw's thighs and grinned as he began stripping off the Spymaster's pants.  "I'm not doing laundry a second time this week," he announced, flinging the clothing aside. </p><p>Anduin's brain gave up the struggle with his libido, and he allowed his eyes to wander into formerly forbidden -- and really rather tasty territory.  </p><p>He had only a few seconds to enjoy the view.  Muscles across Fairwind's chest flexed and bunched as he pulled Shaw from Anduin's grip and then lifted the man bodily and threw him into the lake with a tremendous splash.  There was just enough time to blink before Shaw was back at the shoreline, moving almost faster than seemed humanly possible.  He made a quick move with his feet and suddenly Fairwind was tossed into the water.  Anduin took a step backward, but the Spymaster grabbed his shirt sleeve, did an odd twist and Anduin found himself once more sailing through the air to splash face down into the lake as Shaw, standing hip deep in the water, laughed at both of them.  "You'll have to do better than that, foals.  You can try again after lunch.  But time's up and I'm starved and someone owes me lunch."  </p><p>He turned toward the shore as Fairwind splashed up to him.  "Tidemother, you're a lively old man." </p><p>Shaw's hand slid across Fairwind's broad shoulders and slipped around his waist.  "Incorrigible scoundrel."</p><p>Anduin smiled softly and followed them out of the water,  His pants and shirt were now a soggy mess.  He shook his arms, water dripping down from his wrists as he tried to figure out what to do next.</p><p>"Those clothes are never going to dry hanging on you like that, Wrynn,  We bring along kilts to wear while our clothes dry after a swim.  I don't suppose you brought one,"  Shaw said matter-of-factly as he picked up his own trousers and began brushing the dirt off with his hands.</p><p>There was a brief sense of panic.  "Uh... no.  I didn't exactly plan this."  Anduin cautiously removed his shirt.  He'd never actually been naked in front of anyone since he was three years old and he wasn't quite sure if the rule of 'the only time you take off all your clothes is when you take your bath' still applied.  Was he supposed to drop the shirt on the grass while he finished undressing?  On the other hand, the shirt would give him just a tiny bit of modesty.  Maybe he could manage to remove his trousers with one hand as he hid behind the wet shirt.  He swallowed hard and fumbled with the laces on his trousers.</p><p>The decision was quite literally taken out of his hands.  "Well, get them off and wring them out and we'll hang them on the porch rail.  With the sun, they should dry in an hour or so."  Shaw said as he took the shirt from Anduin and began swiftly twisting the cloth, wringing most of the water out.  So much for modestly. Anduin swallowed his pride and embarrassment and stripped, trying to not blush.  </p><p>Shaw gave the shirt a firm squeeze and then shook it out.  He glanced at Anduin. "I think we've got a nice blue towel that'll fit you."  </p><p>"Oi!  I use that for my hair!"  Fairwind's mock indignation carried little weight.</p><p>"Not if we beat you to it!"  Shaw's eyes danced as he grabbed their clothes and gave Anduin's shoulder a light shove.  "Run for it, Wrynn!"</p><p>They ran laughing through the sunlight dappled meadow, swift and light as Stormwind gryphons.  The heavily built Kul Tiran was no match for them.  </p><p>Anduin leaped onto the porch and turned back toward the meadow.  Shaw stood for a moment, head down with his hands braced on his knees, panting and laughing, as Flynn came staggering up, huffing like a steam engine.   "We got here first.  Finders-keepers, scoundrel.  I'll get the kilts." </p><p>Fairwind nodded and began pulling his hair into a rough ponytail as he panted..  "Oy!  See if you can find a ribbon.  Lost my hair ribbon somewhere." .  </p><p>A blue towel came flying out of the door.</p><p>"That's not a ribbon, mate!"</p><p>"It's for Wrynn.  He can use his belt to hold it secure."</p><p>Fairwind handed over the towel and turned back toward the cabin door, hands on his lean hips, strong legs braced as he watched for his lover.  A greenish kilt sailed out of the doorway and he caught it deftly, wrapping it around his lean waist.</p><p>Anduin glanced at him and smiled quietly, then began arranging his wet clothing along the porch railing. "Need help in the kitchen, Fairwind?"</p><p>"Naw.  I got this, mate." He finished fastening his kilt and ambled into the cottage, humming something.</p><p>Mathias emerged from the doorway, bottles of ale in his hand.  He handed one to Anduin and sat on the porch steps.  "You really don't want to get between that man and his cooking pots. That's a quick way to have your fingers end up as part of the dinner."</p><p>Anduin tilted the bottle to look at the label -- Ironforge Thunderbrew.  He took a sip, savoring the flavors, smiling at a half-remembered memory of Muradin letting him have a drink from the king's own mug.  "Out of curiosity, Shaw, how much of this was planned?"</p><p>"Only the part about getting you here."  Shaw smoothed his already impeccable mustache; a catlike gesture that almost hid his smile.  "I realized from the look on your face when Flynn decided to strip to swim that the only people you ever swam with were Pandarians, and they're covered with fur and their water is cold enough that you'd have to wear clothing to swim.  So, yes, I did signal him to throw you in the water."</p><p>"Revenge, huh?"</p><p>"Only a little bit.  And you have to admit that Flynn's reaction to your going underwater was priceless."  He winked and took a drink.</p><p>Anduin laughed.  "I couldn't resist."</p><p>Shaw smiled at him briefly and then turned to look out at the lake.  "As to the 'why' of things, you're beginning to gather a court around you.  Eventually you'll have companions and hangers-on and there will be many more times when you'll be in ... situations... like this one, where you're experiencing for the very first time things that we've been doing all along.  Little things, like family bonds or friendships that were taken away from you by circumstance.  Some people will take advantage of you if they realize just how little experience you have with life.  And some would use that to cause chaos or try to arrange things to give themselves more power and control."</p><p>He paused and rolled the bottle between his hands as he looked out at the lake.  "I don't like chaos -- and I'm rather used to you being king.  You learn quickly and I know you can reshape things so that you and your eventual family will have something a lot better than what you were dealt.  But that'll take time for experiencing things.  I intend to see that you have that time."</p><p>"And... calling me Wrynn?"</p><p>"Names are important.  You're not a child.  Mathias Shaw is very different from little Mattie.  Wrynn is very different from little Anduin."</p><p>"Hmm."  Little pieces of the previous week slid together, forming patterns in his mind.  Two extraordinary men, offering companionship and role modeling in the name of keeping him safe because they valued him as a king....valued him as an individual...valued him as a man.   It was the kind of companionship he'd been unconsciously seeking when he went out in disguise and pretended to be someone that others might like. </p><p>There was a hard truth learned in understanding how much comfort, healing, and power came from people who liked you simply for being who you were. </p><p>The Alliance needed a king, not a pretense.</p><p>Anduin Wrynn smiled warmly and raised his bottle in a toast.  "You're a prince among men, Shaw."</p><p>Mathias Shaw reached out and clinked the neck of his bottle against Anduin's.  "You're still a Cheeky Bugger, Wrynn."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might know something about this situation on a personal level.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>